Hyrule Warriors/DLC
Pre-order/Boxed Edition Benefits All costume sets will be available for purchase on December 18, 2014. Japan sold the costume in three sets: Courage, Wisdom, and Power. ;DLC Cost *400 yen (the Courage set and Wisdom set, each) *300 yen (the Power set) Western countries sold them in four sets: Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, and Power. ;DLC cost *$ 0.99 (America) *£ 0.89 (England) *0.99 € (France, Germany) *$ 1.30 (Australia) Courage Costumes ;Japan : Pre-order the game or get the Treasure Box/Premium Box edition(s) to obtain codes for three costumes. ;North America : Pre-order at Amazon.com for the Twilight Princess costume, Best Buy for the Skyward Sword costume, and GameStop for the Ocarina of Time costume. ;United Kingdom : Purchase limited edtion for the Twilight Princess costume. Preorder from Shopto.net for the Ocarina of Time costume. Link DLC 01 - HW.png|''Twilight Princess'' Link Link Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|''Skyward Sword'' Link Link Costume 3 - HW DLC.png|''Ocarina of Time'' Link Hyrule Warriors Link Courage Costumes Trailer Wisdom Costumes ;Japan : Get Treasure Box/Premium Box edition(s) to obtain this set of three costumes. ;North America : Pre-order at Amazon.com for the Twilight Princess costume, Best Buy for the Skyward Sword costume, and GameStop for the Ocarina of Time costume. ;United Kingdom : Purchase limited edtion for the Twilight Princess costume. Preorder from Shopto.net for the Ocarina of Time costume. Zelda DLC 01 - HW.png|''Twilight Princess'' Zelda Zelda Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|''Skyward Sword'' Zelda Zelda Costume 3 - HW DLC.png|''Ocarina of Time'' Zelda Hyrule Warriors Zelda Wisdom Costumes Trailer Power Costumes ;Japan : Treasure Box edition only set. Two costumes. ;North America/United Kingdom : Register copy on the Club Nintendo website. Offer valid until end of October. Ganondorf Costume 1 - HW DLC.png|''Twilight Princess'' Ganondorf Ganondorf Costume 2 - HW DLC.png|''Ocarina of Time'' Ganondorf Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf Power Costumes Trailer All-in-One Event Pack ]] Also called the Hero of Hyrule Pack in some places, it is a series of event packs sold separately on the E-shop. Pre-purchase all DLC in a single pack to obtain Dark Link costume. ;Cost (Each Pack Individually) *1,200 yen for the first three packs, 500 yen for the last pack (JP) *$7.99 for the first three packs, $2.99 for the last pack (US) ;Cost (All Packs Together) *3,000 yen (JP) *$19.99 ($21.36 with tax) (US) *€14.99 (EU) *£13.49 in Scotland, Wales, Ireland & England Master Quest Pack= Link Epona - HW.png|Epona weapon for Link Cia DLC 01 - HW.png|Time Guardian Cia Lana DLC 01 - HW.png|Time Guardian Lana |-|Twilight Princess Pack= Twili Midna Mirror - HW.png|Twili Midna Zelda Rod - HW.png|Dominion Rod for Zelda Link DLC 06 - HW.png|Postman costume for Link Zelda DLC 05 - HW.png|Ilia costume for Zelda |-|Majora's Mask Pack= Young Link Sword - HW.png|Young Link Tingle Ballon - HW.png|Tingle Lana DLC 04 - HW.png|Skull Kid costume for Lana Impa DLC 03 - HW.png|Ocarina of Time costume for Impa Sheik DLC 03 - HW.png|Ocarina of Time costume for Sheik |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 “裏”ゼルダ無双パック|Master Quest Pack Contents Trailer 『ゼルダ無双』 トワイライトプリンセスパック|Twilight Princess Pack Contents Trailer Amiibo Support Using the [http://www.nintendo.com/amiibo/line-up/#/hyrule_warriors Super Smash Bros. 4 Amiibo figurines] in conjunction with Hyrule Warriors will unlock content for the latter. Said content includes new weapons for select characters. 5 different Amiibo figurines can be used per day to randomly obtain materials, 3-star or lower weapon skins, or rupees. Amiibo Cost; *$12.99 Link & Toon Link Amiibo Using either Super Smash Bros. 4 Amiibos will unlock a new weapon for Link: the Spinner from Twilight Princess. After its first use to unlock the Spinner, multiple uses will unlock a randomly generated 3-star or higher weapon for him. Link Spinner - HW.png|Link with the spinner Wii U - Hyrule Warriors Link Spinner|Spinner play demo Zelda Amiibo Using Zelda's Super Smash Bros. 4 Amiibo will unlock a randomly generated 3-star or higher weapon for her. Can be used once per day. Update Version 1.2.0 Update Released in Japan as a patch, and was released in the West as a day 1 patch. *Challenge Mode *2D 8-bit replica Hylian Sword weapon skin for Link *Option to change music during battle *Health bug after defeat is fixed *Victory music plays without glitching or shorting out *Black screens of death from victory screens have been addressed *Freezing bug for allowing online connection should no longer occur *Repairs muting glitch for Gamepad only players Version 1.3.0 Update *Cia, Volga, and Wizzro become playable characters *Allows players to turn off mid-battle cinematics in every mode except Legend in the options menu. Works for both playable characters and bosses Images= Cia Staff - HW.png|Playable Cia Volga Lance - HW.png|Playable Volga Wizzro Ring - HW.png|Playable Wizzro |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 シア（宝杖） プレイムービー|Cia Scepter play demo 『ゼルダ無双』 ヴァルガ（戦槍） プレイムービー|Volga Dragon Spear play demo 『ゼルダ無双』 ウィズロ（指輪） プレイムービー|Wizzro Ring play demo Version 1.4.0 *Level cap is raised from 99 to 150, like Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. *Increases the amount of materials players can carry, up to 999. *New potion mixtures are added to the Apothecary. *New medals are added. *Amiibo support is added. *Buff's have been made to Lana's Spear moveset. **Its C3 now carries enemies into the blast. **Its C2 and C5 leave her closer to the ground. **Its Special Attack has wider range. External Links *Official North American DLC site *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content